


Goodbye Veronica Lodge??

by XxXTLXxX



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXTLXxX/pseuds/XxXTLXxX
Summary: It's the start of Senior Year and Veronica's life isn't as it seems. The bullying that no one knew about, led her to something that no one should ever have to do...





	Goodbye Veronica Lodge??

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be a one part story, sadly. I just wanted to share this with you guys because this was the story I wrote for my GCSE English Language Exam (Exams we take in England at the end of our final year at school). So I'm hoping I did well on it and I hope you guys enjoy xx

\---------- This isn't goodbye from me ----------

 

It had been happening since Junior year. It started with stupid comments from the boys in school. It didn't bother me at first as I just thought it was normal teenage boy behaviour, oh how wrong I was.

 

It was the morning of my first day of Senior year. I'd already planned my outfit to make sure it was perfect, but it didn't matter what I wore or how perfect 'I' thought I looked, they would always find something to say. Later today they would no longer have to care or even think about me anymore.

'Veronica!' I heard my mother shout from across our apartment complex

I ignored her and carried on doing my hair out before grabbing my bag and IPhone. I took one final look. This will do. I walked out of my room and closed my door behind me. walked into the lounge when my mother shouted at me again.

'Veronica Lodge I was shouting you, next time answer!' She shouted pointing at me

Why did she have to shout. I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted my last memory of her to be a good one.

'Veronica Elise Lodge!' she screamed again down my ear

'Ow!' I responded touching my right ear

'Well listen then next time please Mija, I wanted to tell you I wont be back til later tonight. As I have a lot of work to do, so you'll have to make yourself some dinner' she explained as she gathered her back and coat.

I just nodded in response, this would make things better. If she wasn't there. We said our see you later's and went our separate ways. I'll miss you mum.

 

I hadn't seen my friends all summer as me and mum went to New York for seven weeks. We text and face-timed all the time. We just hadn't seen each other in person.

I wanted it to be a good day. I wanted them to remember me happy and smiling.

'V!' I heard down the hall

I turned and saw Betty with hand waving at me. I walked swiftly towards her and she pulled me into a hug. I then felt someone hug me from behind. I knew who it was straight away. Archie. My second best friend. Either of them had no idea. They were oblivious to it all. I turned around to hug Archie.

'Summer was boring without you Ronnie!' He said as Betty nodded in agreement

We walked towards our lockers which were all next to each other. As Betty and Archie sorted their lockers out I checked my phone. 30+ messages. It was 8am yet time didn't stop them.

I did the stupid and opened one of the messages. It embedded in my mind. It pushed me closer to the edge. I couldn't stop myself, I read another and another. I had to get out of there.

'I'm just going to the bathroom see you in English' I said closing my locker and rushing off towards the girls bathroom. I knew their eyes were following me but I didn't look back.

Once in the bathroom, I stood looking at myself in the mirror. Slut. Whore. Toxic Rich Bitch. Ice Queen. Nobody. Ugly. Fat. Wannabe. Slut. Slut. SLUT. All them words spiraled in my head. I just couldn't handle it anymore! But I had to regain self control to get through this last day. I looked one final time before wiping a stray tear I let fall from my eye. I then turned on my heel and walked out of the door towards my English class. I didn't realize how long I'd been in there as when I walked out of the bathroom the hallway was dead. No one was around. The words were still there in the back of my mind, spiraling but I kept pushing them further back into my mind.

 

As soon as I entered the classroom all eyes darted towards me

'Ah Ms Lodge, how nice of you finally join us. Late on your first day back, I'm not impressed. Detention tomorrow after school, now take a seat!' Mr Richards shouted. Little did he know I wouldn't turn up

This then caused the class to laugh. I tried to ignore it and walked to my seat next to Archie which was behind Betty. As I sat down I heard the boy to the right of me whisper 'slut'. I tried to ignore it. I really did. But it just added to the pain. I got my book out and sat down placing my phone in my lap. The screen on my phone was lighting up none stop throughout the lesson. It was half way through the lesson when I could no longer ignore it. I unlocked it put from under the table so that Archie or no one else saw. I opened the latest message...

That was it! I had to do it! It would be better if I did. I had to go. Now.

I abruptly stood from my chair, grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. i was gone before anyone could see to follow. I'll miss you Riverdale High.

 

I arrived at home and it was just before 9. They better not come looking. It would be easier this way. I got out my notebook from my desk and began to write. This was the goodbye I never got to say. I signed it at the bottom of the page. I ripped the page out of my notebook. I folded it before placing it on the middle of my bed. Writing _'Mum, Archie & Betty'_ on the front. I then placed my phone next to it. If they looked through the phone, it would answer a lot of the questions I knew they'd have. I then walked out of my room, closing the door behind me and walked towards the bathroom. I took a minute before the closing the door behind me. I'll miss you World.

 

\-- Betty's POV --

We'd just discovered Veronica. The paramedics had taken her away once her mother had arrived. We watched as she fell to her knees. crying in hysterics. Myself and Archie ran to her also crying. How did we not notice this. What did we miss! I looked up and noticed her phone on her bed next to a note with our names on it. I left the hug containing myself, Archie and Hermione and walked towards her bed to pick up the note.

'Look' I said showing them

Hermione looked up at me tears still falling from her eyes.

'You read it... hunny... I can't' she said hiccuping from the tears. Archie hugged her tighter as I began to read

' _To Mum, Archie and Betty,_

_I'm sorry. So so sorry. I didn't want it to come to this but it did. Don't blame yourselves. There was nothing you could of done tho change this. This NEEDED to happen. The pain was too much. My phone has all the answers. Please remember the good times we shared together and always remember me smiling. Don't let this be the last memory of me you cherish.I love the three of you more than I could ever express. Thank you for everything. I will never ever forget. So don't you ever forget me :) Again no one could stop this. I'm sorry. But then again I'm not because this needed to happen. I am now much happier and you better believe that._

_Archie and Betty I hope you achieve everything you set out for in life. Do everything I never got to do. Skydive. Go to London. Skinny dip (Oh wait I did that ;)). Live your life to the fullest and never lose touch from each other. I couldn't live up here knowing you two were no longer best friends. Don't let anyone tell you, you can't do something. I will forever cherish the two of you. Thank you for believing_ _in me and letting me be the person I truly am. I love you two._

_Mum, thank you for looking after me for nearly 18 years. I still don't know how you did it. I will take that with me on my adventures up here. Your love you had for me. And I have one thing to tell you. Learn to love again. I want you to know and remember that I am happier up here. I know that wont take all the pain away but just know that I'm no longer suffering in silence and that I'm not crying myself to sleep every night. Just know I'm up here and smiling watching you achieve everything you set out to. And remember I'm looking down on you and the one thing I will never forget is that smile. The smile that always put a smile on my face. Thank you mum, I love you._

_However, this isn't goodbye from me. Because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting. Never and I mean never forget me. I will always love you three. Thank you for being you._

_Just remember to live life to fullest and please live with no regret._

_And just remember this isn't goodbye. This is a 'I'll miss you' until we meet again. And we will. Keep that with you everywhere you go. We WILL meet again one day._

_With love always,_

_Veronica (Mija, Ronnie, V) Lodge xxx_

 

That was it, she was gone forever. She was never coming back.

 

**_\-- never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away. and going away means forgetting. --_ **

 

 


End file.
